


Brogue

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [98]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brogue: noun: BROHG:a heavy shoe often with a hobnailed sole or an Irish accent...</p><p>from Merriam-Webster:</p><p>Brogue the shoe comes from the Irish word bróg, which probably derives from an Old Norse term meaning "leg covering." Brogue the accent comes from a different Irish word, barróg, which means "accent" or "speech impediment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brogue

**Author's Note:**

> A brief memorial to two brilliant stars we lost this week at age 69. Ziggy and Snape, you will be truly, madly, deeply missed.

"Damn! Where is that other brogue-"

"Check under the bed, I remember things were thrown about a bit last night..."

"Right."

"Ah-ha. You bugger-what the hell-"

"Sher-"

John pulled out a long cardboard box and lifted the lid. "Oh, my god." he whispered, not wanting Sherlock to know what he'd found. His missing jumpers, well tattered and muddied; one of his favourite spy novels, he'd had to replace it back when- oh. Sherlock. He went on to find his old dog tags...was that a-no, he didn't want to know; the only decent photo of the two of them the press had taken, folded and crinkled, the photographer had become a source and he had given them a hard copy of the photo, which then disappeared around the same time as Sherlock had 'died'....

"Aren't you ready yet?"

"Oh."

"I can explain."

"You don't need to."

"Some days, the only thing that kept me from giving up was holding onto your tags so tight they drew blood, or reading a silly paragraph from that book, or pulling one of your jumpers over my head. I needed to remind myself of why I left you, to do what I had to do..."

"Stop, please."

"I'm so sorry, John. We weren't together then, but we were as together two people can be without - I know you've said you've forgiven me, and I can tell you have when we make love, but, god, I'm so sorry.

"You came back, love. That's all that matters, you came back for me, for us."

"Always."


End file.
